An Alchemist's Travels
by AryssaTheGirl
Summary: Ayako Kutashoni was an alchemist who lived in a small village and had spent three years in Xing. Upon return home to her village, she found it to be burned down by the homunculi Greed and Envy Envy was discovered to be a part later . Shortly after, she met the Elric brothers. How will this change her life? What kind of relationship do her and Ed establish? Ayako's FMAB backstory.
1. Chapter 1

Flames, fire, smoke. People's homes burning, violence, the village burning down. Killing. Among the villagers a girl by the name of Ayako Kutashoni ran, her copper hair flailing behind her, her white eyes tearing up. She jumped over flames, trying to avoid scorching her black pants, seeing as her white peasant shirt had already caught a small flame. She dusted it off.

All Ayako was able to do was run. She gasped for air, for clean oxygen. Once she was a safe distance from the village that was burning to the ground, she stopped and fell to the ground, catching her breath.

"Why did this happen, how… It makes no sense… Why would anyone do that?"

Her eyes were closed, but she could hear footsteps on the ground, walking towards her. "It's simple really… Destroying that village was a warm up. I wanted power." They stopped, their owner standing in front of her.

She opened her eyes and stood up. When she made out the figure of a men, her eyes widened. "Who are you…" She slowly backed up until she was up against a tree. "Your presence isn't human…"

The man smirked. "The name's Greed. It's a pleasure to meet ya'."

Something about him made Ayako tremble slightly. "What do you want…?"

"I would think that would be obvious. I'm Greed, I want money and women, power and sex. I demand the finer things in life." He said, maintaining a smirk and getting closer.

Ayako glared. "How pathetic, you would resort to that. It's your fault for all of this, that's a pathetic excuse! You're not only a jackass, but you also make me sick. You've got a lot of nerve to make a stupid mistake like that." Despite her resting against the tree, she was still short of breath. She had inhaled too much of the smoke, and her vision was beginning to blur.

Greed laughed. "Well aren't you interesting? Even for a kid."

"I'm not a kid, I'm 15." She panted quietly, her vision. Right as Greed was inches away, she passed out.

*****3 years previous*****

Ayako walked through the streets of Xing, trying to get familiarized with the area. She had travelled from Amestris to Xing to study alchemy and separate cultures. She travelled there right after she had become a state alchemist, and had become known as 'The Chronic Alchemist'.

"Now let's see here, if the market is right there, the Inn should be…" She was so busy looking everywhere but in front of her, she tripped over a rock and smacked into someone. She took a few steps back and looked up at the man.

"I'm really sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going…"

The Xingese man smiled. "Obviously, but it's no problem! Are you alright?"

Ayako nodded. "Yeah, thanks. By the way, I'm Ayako. I travelled here from Amestris."

"Oooh, so you're a traveler, huh? By the way, I'm Ling Yao, prince of Xing."

"It's nice to meet you. Well, actually I'm an alchemist…" Her stomach growled loudly. She put her hand over it and laughed nervously.

"Well, it sounds like you're pretty hungry. Where are you staying?"

"I don't really have a place…" She said with regret.

"Well, even though you aren't Xingese, it's good to have someone from Amestris interested in our culture. If I am to be the ruler of Xing, I have to show any visitors hospitality- interesting that it's an alchemist. How about I treat you to dinner as a guest?" Ling remained smiling.

"I would really appreciate that…" She looked Ling up and down. "Thank you for showing me kindness."

"It's no problem."

Once Ling had taken her somewhere to eat, she made note to never be the one to pay. "Wh-what an appetite…"

Ling tore a bite out of a piece of chicken. "Yeah, I get that often." He said with his mouth full.

"Well, thanks for getting me dinner. I appreciate that." She stood up. "I hope we run into each other again, but I must go." She bowed a little somewhat respectively and walked out, leaving Ling a bit confused.

*****Present*****

Ayako slowly opened her eyes. It was morning, and she found herself lying on the ground under the tree. She felt well rested and gained the energy to stand, her eyes widened. "The village!"

She once again found herself running, but not as fast as last night. Soon, she arrived at a quiet, deserted, and scorched mass of land. Buildings burnt into ruin, the occasional corpse or two. She fell to her knees.

"Everyone… They're gone…."


	2. Chapter 2

Ayako was on her knees, eyes wide, taking in the scene and surrounding of her home in ruin. A village practically diminished. She stared in shock until she heard more footsteps behind her.

"You." A man's voice came from behind her. "You're coming with me."

Ayako stood up and turned around, before her stood Colonel Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. She recognized this. "You… You're…" She shook her head to snap out of it. "Why the hell should I?"

"You seem to be the only survivor of this village, and resources described you as the one who started the fire. You're under arrest."

Mustang handcuffed her. "Is this really necessary?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, very."

"You've gotta be kidding me! Don't be such a dumbass!"

"Hey Colonel." Ayako and Mustang both turned their heads to see the Elric brothers Alphonse and Edward approaching. "I got orders from Central to come down here." Ed called over as the brothers got closer. "What's this all about?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Ayako rolled her eyes. "So they send down the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist. _Just _what I need…"

Mustang crossed his arms. "Hm. I just placed this girl here under arrest for burning down this village."

"I didn't burn it! Stupid Captain-" Mustang covered Ayako's mouth with his hand, to which she reacted by biting down on his hand. Hard.

Mustang pulled his hand back with an eyetwitch and a fake smile. "I see…"

"And what's the short one doing here?"

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed snapped at her.

"Easy, Fullmetal." Mustang said, flexing his hand.

Ed calmed down a little. "So, you're the one that's caused this whole mess?"

"Ever consider I'm innocent and was framed?"

"Oh really? Can you prove that?" Ed retorted.

Ayako reached inside her pocket. "I'm telling you this is a mistake!" She pulled out a state alchemist pocket watch. "Take a good look."

"WHAT? Why do you have one of those?" Ed snapped.

"Gee, I don't know, maybe it's because I'M A STATE ALCHEMIST!"

Mustang stared at her a moment in thought. "Wait a minute… White pupil-less irises and a choker necklace with a black agate stone- You're the Chronic Alchemist, Ayako Kutashoni."

"WHAT?" Ed's eye twitched.

Ayako raised an eyebrow at Ed. "See? I told you." After she said that, the two broke out into an argument, leaving Mustang and Al to stand there and watch.

Mustang thought about what to do about the situation. After a couple minutes, he snapped his fingers sending a small flame to pass in between the two, automatically causing them to stop.

"That's enough from both of you!" He looked at Ayako. "You. If you're as innocent as you say you are, prove it. Why don't you travel around with the Elric brothers? You don't really have a home to go to, and you _should _be working for the military."

"HELL NO!" Ayako and Ed yelled in unison.

"Well then, it's settled. Fullmetal, you take her to the Central command center. I have some things to clear up."

Ed's eye twitched, mirroring Ayako's. "Fine."

Ayako rolled her eyes. "At least take the handcuffs off."

"I don't think so. Not til we get to Central command. Now come on, let's go." Ed turned around and started walking away with Alphonse, Ayako reluctantly following behind.

****At Central Command****

Ed shoved Ayako into a room. "Here, have one of the lieutenants put you in clothes that aren't scorched."

Ayako turned and glared, only to have the door shut in her face. "WHAT THE HELL, ED?" She turned and looked at a lieutenant, who motioned for her to come over.

Ed leaned against the door waiting, Al sitting across from him.

"Brother, do you really think that she actually burnt down that village?"

Ed turned his head to the side. "I don't know, but we'll probably find out eventually." He took a few steps away from it just in time for the door to open. There stood Ayako in the doorway, wearing a red burgundy long-sleeved vest and black bootcut pants with matching military boots.

Al stood up. "Wow, you look really nice!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Ayako said, glancing at Ed.

Ed crossed his arms. "Yeah, sure. Now let's get going." He looked at Ayako. "By the way, there's something you should know. Al and I are in search of the philosopher's stone, you can choose to help us or not."

Ayako's eyes flashed. "I see… I already know why, and all about it. Fine enough with me, I suppose I can help."

"What was that?" Ed asked. "Your eyes…"

Ayako crossed her arms. "I guess there's something you should know about me. I'm the Foresighter, and it's my job to make sure fate goes as it should and the world stays in balance. In order to do this, I need to know everything about everyone and everything from the past, and the future within my lifetime. So when my eyes flash, that's when I have a foresight and see something that's happening, will happen, has happened or if I've looked into a person and found out everything about them. You'll get used to it."

Ed and Al stared at her a moment, not knowing what to think. Finally, Ed broke the silence. "Whatever. Come on, let's go."

"Where to, brother?"

"Well, first we gotta get some food and some sleep at the end of the day. Then tomorrow we head out to Liore, there's been an uprising and we're the ones who get to check it out." Ed turned around and started walking off, Ayako and Al following behind.

Ayako sighed. "I can't believe I got stuck with this."

"Oh yeah?" Ed looked over his shoulder. "Well I'm not exactly too happy about this either."

Ayako stayed silent for a moment. "I don't want to cause trouble or anything… I'm going to be with you guys for quite some time, so it's only fair that I at least try to get along with you guys. I'm sorry we started off on a bad note." She stopped and held out her hand.

Ed and Al stopped as well, Ed staring at her hand for a moment, then looking up at her in the eyes and shook her hand. "Alright then, I suppose we can start over. Just don't cause any trouble, and DON'T CALL ME SHORT!"

Ayako laughed slightly. "Don't worry, I won't cause too much trouble… And I'll try." She smiled.

Ed and Ayako stared a couple moments more, then released each other's hand and continued walking. _I might actually enjoy this… _Ayako thought to herself. _ I just hope they don't ask me about what happened to the village just yet._

Though that was true, the silence of mentioning that would soon be over.


	3. Chapter 3

Ed, Al and Ayako boarded a train back to Central from Liore. Al sat across from Ed and Ayako.

"Dammit…" Ed clenched his fists. "A dead end… A fake…"

Ayako stared at him a moment. "Ed…" Her heart throbbed with sympathy for the two Elric brothers. Sure, she had her own shit to deal with, but she knew what they went through was hell. They'd seen it. She'd only caught a glimpse.

"Hm? What is it?"

Ayako was quiet a moment. "… Never mind it."

"Ah, just spit it out!" Ed said with a hint of annoyance, which Ayako did not appreciate.

For a moment they sat facing each other, glaring. Al nervously waved his hands. "Uh… Guys…?"

Ayako crossed her arms. "Hmph. Like I said yesterday, I'm making the most of this and will help you any way I can. I warn you, doesn't mean I won't yell at you, but you'll just have to put up with it."

Ed crossed his arms as well. "Very well then." He smiled. "Welcome aboard."

Ayako held out her hand to Al as well, who gladly shook it, despite being a suit of armor.

Ed leaned against the wall of the train and rested his head on his hand. "Hey, Ayako… I know this may be too much to ask… But what can you tell us about the philosopher's stone? If you know anything."

Ayako concentrated for a moment in thought, trying to remember. "Well, there's not much I can tell you. All that I know… Most of it, I can't say…"

Al looked at her. "Why can't you say anything?" He asked curiously.

"You see, if I am to regulate fate's flow and have to know everything in order to do so, some of the knowledge that I maintain can't be released to certain people in order to make sure things don't get messed up, out of hand… It's one of those 'certain pieces of knowledge in the wrong hands' hazard kinf of things."

"Oh, I get it! So you can't tell people about things because they might try to change how things are supposed to be!" Al had that childish, happy tone that could make Ayako smile.

"Yeah, that's it. I'm glad you understood that…" She yawned. "I'm gonna doze off, I'm kinda tired…" She closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~In a Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Would you guys buzz off? Leave me alone, goddamn!" Ayako rushed away from a group of Xingese men who she had run in to. Before she escaped from them, she quickly pickpocketed and slipped a couple dollars out of one of the men's pockets.

"Serves them right. They're paying me for the trouble." As she was counting the currency, she overhead the men conversing, then heard one raise his voice. She blinked. "Ooh SHIT!"

She bolted, the men catching up behind her. "ShitshitshitshitshitSHIT!" As she looked around her, she spotted a ladder leaned up against a house. She smirked and ran over to it. "Catch up to me now, boys." She climbed up it and held the money up in the air, still smirking. "This what you're looking for boys?" She called down to them, kicking down the ladder. She drew an upside-down four in the air, pulling out a blade and slicing the ladder in two as it fell.

The men yelled up at her, cursing and such, but she just sat down on the slanted tile roof lazily and unworried. Suddenly, the men all silenced themselves from the cursing and anger, and walked away grumbling. Curious as to why, Ayako stood up and bent over to see. This was a mistake, because she slipped and fell forward, falling off the roof. She shut her eyes tight in fear of what she thought was coming.

Surprisingly, the landing wasn't painful. In fact, she felt her back untouched. She opened her eyes to see she had been caught, by none other than Ling Yao, in what would appear to be bridal style. She blinked.

"Hey, you're that Xingese Prince…! Ling!"

He smiled. "You can repay me by buying me food!"

She was speechless. "Uh… Sure…?"

Ling set her down and showed her the way to a place she could buy him food as said. She soon ended up using up all the money she had pickpocketed on the food, not a bite for herself.

Ling sighed. "Ah, that was great! Thanks for buying!"

"No problem…" She said with a slight eyetwitch. This was going to be a long stay in Xing.


End file.
